Erin
by uptowngirl 05 breakaway
Summary: first fic..please don't flame..Carby...what can i say


Abby pulled up to Carter's apartment and knocked on the door  
  
"Carter... John are you there?" No answer came and Abby sighed as she walked away from the apartment and got into her car. She thought about the argument everything had been going so good and the they had to have an argument. She arrived at work just in time to hear Kerry give a big announcement. All the staff were gathered at the admit desk waiting patiently.  
  
"Could I have your attention everyone." Kerry said sadly. "I have the sad job of informing you that Dr. Carter has left us." Everyone stood there in shock as Kerry walked away telling them to get back to work.  
  
Abby stared in shock no she thought this is a dream  
  
Susan approcached her cautiously  
  
"Abby you ok." She asked  
  
"um.. Yeah.I just have to go see Kerry for a second." Abby replied normally but her eyes were clearly full of sadness.  
  
"Kerry" Abby shouted. "Did he say where he went?"  
  
"Um no" Kerry said "He didn't tell you?" She asked the surprise clear in her voice  
  
"No I didn't even know he was gone until you made the announcement"  
  
"Oh well I'm sure he will get in touch"  
  
Abby walked away and knew in her head that he wouldn't call or even write  
  
12 weeks later  
  
Abby walked the halls of the ER and went about her work. She looked normal but in her head she was going nuts. She was late and had already skipped 2 mounts. She had to tell someone. Susan Abby approached Admit desk and was glad to see Susan sitting going over some charts  
  
"Susan wanna go get coffee." Abby asked  
  
"Sure I could use a break"  
  
Doc Magoos  
  
Abby and Susan sat in a booth in doc Magoos and Susan noticed that Abby looked nervous.  
  
"Abby something you want to tell me?" Abby still wouldn't look at Susan  
  
"Come on Abby you know we have become good friends" Abby looked at Susan and knew that they were friends so decided to just say it.  
  
"Susan .. I think that I might be Pregnant."  
  
"I. You think you might be.?"  
  
"Yeah I haven't done a test but maybe 2 months."  
  
"Hope you don't mind but ... Luka"  
  
Abby shook her head and knew what her next question would be and prepared herself For the reaction.  
  
"So..?" Susan pressed.  
  
"Um. Carter." Abby whispered. Susan Could see the tears in her eyes.  
  
"When?. how?. WOW." Susan just couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice.  
  
"We went out for about two months and it was perfect we didn't tell anybody because we wanted to keep it away from the ER gossips. Then we had a stupid argument and when he asked me to give him a reason to stay I thought he meant in our relationship but he would be here now if I had just told him." Abby said through the tears that were now flowing down her face.  
  
"Told him what?" Susan asked.  
  
"That I love him I do. And I didn't tell him so he left. So now I have to raise a child on my own."  
  
"Abby don't worry everyone will help out. You won't be alone in this I will be there everyone in the ER will be there.  
  
"Are you going to find Carter?"  
  
"I have been trying to for the past three months"  
  
Back in the hospital in the Girls bathroom Abby has taken the test and they are waiting for the result.  
  
"OK its time." Susan Told Abby  
  
"You look."  
  
"What no!"  
  
"Please Susan." Abby begged "I can't do this."  
  
Susan lifted the Stick and looked at the blue line oh God  
  
"Really?!"  
  
As the months passed Abby tried to get in touch with Carter but with no luck and on march 17th 2003 Abby gave birth to a baby Girl and Named her Erin. When she was born everyone really helped out in the ER they adored her she was they're connection to Carter.  
  
Three years later  
  
"Look mommy it's Mickey mouse!"  
  
"you wanna go se him?"  
  
"Can we mommy?"  
  
"Yeah sure I'm going to go and get some ice-cream for us do you wanna go on."  
  
"Will you get me chocolate?" Erin asked with her big Puppy dog eyes inherited from hr father of course.  
  
Abby laughed. "Sure you can have chocolate"  
  
Abby went up to the Ice-cream shop and got what Erin wanted but tried to keep her eyes on Erin at the same time so she wasn't looking where she was going and walked straight into someone.  
  
"Shit!" she cursed and looked up to the person that she had walked into. "I'm sorry I .. Carter?" 


End file.
